pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Patapon 7: Ravenous
Description The game's story is about returning a great warrior, RottenLee Ravenous back to his tribe. Story One day, while Hatapon was at the cliff of the Savannah of Envious Eyes, he suddenly remembered Kamipon and Ravenous having a duel. He decides to return him back. He starts marking the Greedy Mask Jungle, and any place which Almighty encounters Gong with a Karmen's mask. Now he tells Kamipon to bring''' HIM '''(Ravenous) back. When this happened, a great misfortune falls on innocent Patapons and visitors. New Features *Toripons are back in the game. *Minigames are back. *New Dark Heroes; the Heroes of Vengeance! They are commanded by one Archfiend, who is the returning character! *New quests. Difficulty increases in each mission! *Uberheroes are back, and the Trifecta are back! *Takako's friends are back, and they are spellbound! Defeat the one controlling them! Locations and Missions Patapon National Dojo *PATA PATA PATA PON, PON PON PATA PON! *CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON! *DON DON CHAKA CHAKA! *PATA PON DON CHAKA, DON DONDON DONDON! *Training with Ravenous (Rare/Final) Windy Hills of Kaze' *Survive from the Zigotons! (Once) *Hunt the Mochichis in Kuki Forest (Free) *The Great Dodonga (Boss Battle) *Wealth Stealth and his Kibaton Windmill (Once) *Revenge of Stealth in Soyo Grasslands (Free) *The Reason Why It's Windy (Once) *Lord of the Wind, Kazeshizeno (Free) *The Enormous Gigantus (Boss Battle) *Colossus Gigante King (Rare/Boss Battle) Ravenous' Giant Windmill *First Battle With Ravenous (Once/Dungeon) *Stealth's Secret Abilities (Free/Dungeon) *Epic Blow (Multi) Thunderous Summit of Rai' *Electric Monsters at the Mountain (Once) *Babattoes from Mt. Steiteki (Free) *Superweapon Kanogias (Free/Boss Battle) *Hypnotic Sublime and the Sky Demon, Sandamatara (Once) *Sandamatara's Rematch on Dendo Valley (Free) *God of the Mist, Centura (Free/Boss Battle) *Darantula, The "Bloodthirsty" Arachnid (Rare/Boss Battle) *Storm Guardian (Once) *Lord of the Lightning, Raishizeno (Free) *Wooden King Gaeen (Free/Boss Battle) *Iron Giant Dogaeen (Rare/Boss Battle) Ravenous' "Powerful" Tower *Second Battle With Ravenous (Dungeon/Once) *Sublime, The Equestrian of Love (Dungeon/Free) *Thunder Chaos (Multi) Frozen Ocean of Mizu' *Giant Beasts of the Snowfields (Once) *Pekkoras on Nami Tundra (Free) *Mechanical Fortress Ganodias (Free/Boss Battle) *Curiostacean and his Defensive Ice Wall (Once) *Ice Wall Repaired On Toketsu Taiga (Free) *Dragon of Ice, Kacchindonga (Boss Battle/Rare) *Stop the Blizzard (Once) *Lord of the Water, Mizushizeno (Free) *Manboth of the Snowfields (Free/Boss Battle) *Mammoth Lord Manboroth (Rare/Boss Battle) Ravenous' Great Blizzard Castle *Third Battle With Ravenous (Dungeon/Once) *The Curious Pilot Curiostacean (Dungeon/Free) *Survive the Snowstorm (Multi) Rocky Jungle of Tsuchi' *Insatiable Razortooth and Buzzcrave of the Swamp (Once) *Greedy Ujis on Shokubutsu Swamp (Free) *Mochichichi's Reversal (Boss Battle/Free) *Insatiable Razortooth and Matango (Once) *Earthquake Phenomenon (Once) *Lord of the Earth, Tsuchishizeno (Free) *Shookle, the Carnivous (Boss Battle/Free) *Insatiable Shooshookle (Boss Battle/Rare) *The Zigoton's Apology (Once) *Bonedeth Attacks on Jishin Oasis (Free) *The Undefeatable Majidonga (Boss Battle/Rare) Ravenous' Colossus Stronghold *Fourth Battle With Ravenous (Dungeon/Once) *Razortooth, The Herbivorous (Dungeon/Free) *Deep Underground (Multi) Blazing Volcano of Ho' *Tardy Snailslime and Slogturtle of The Desert (Once) *Kogeta Desert's Rappatas (Free) *Desert King Zaknel (Boss Battle/Free) *Sandstorm Lord Dokaknel (Boss Battle/Rare) *Blaze Phoenix Fenicchi (Boss Battle/Free) *Pompous Featherbow and Zetsubo Gate (Once) *Sonarchy Rebuilds Zetsubo Gate on Johatsu Basin (Free) *Cursed Mask Dettankarmen (Boss Battle/Free) *Zuttankarmen, The Demon Darkmask (Boss Battle/Rare) *Blazing Heat of the Volcano (Once) *Lord of the Fire, Hoshizeno (Free) *Volcano Queen Ciokina (Boss Battle/Free) *Cioking, The Volcano King (Boss Battle/Rare) *Blazing Flame Spirit and the Lava Flames (Rare) Ravenous' Defensive Fort *Fifth Battle With Ravenous (Dungeon/Once) *Tardy Snailslime Attempts To Fight (Dungeon/Free) *Pool of Lava (Multi) Night Sky of Mei *Another Hoshipon Convention (Once) *Feline Ferocious and Ragewolf's Revenge (Free) *Great Huge Terantus (Boss Battle/Rare) *Resurrection of Ragewolf and The Evil Gate Babababaan (Once) *Vengeance of Babababaan Gate at Kage Ruins (Free) *The Absolute Arch Pandara (Boss Battle/Free) *The Great Eternal Other Vessel (Boss Battle/Rare) *Another Earthend, The Underworld (Once) *Lord of the Darkness, Meishizeno (Free) *Underworld Minion Goruru (Boss Battle/Free) *Legendary Demon Garuru (Boss Battle/Rare) Ravenous' Ultimate Dungeon *Sixth Battle With Ravenous (Dungeon/Once) *Ragewolf's Great Anger (Dungeon/Free) *Traps of Darkness (Multi) Battlefield of Endless Wars *Last Duel With Ravenous (Once/Final) *The Ultimate Scythe Akakama (Free/Final/Boss Battle) *Greatest Demonic Scythe of All, Oakama (Rare/Final/Boss Battle) *Accursed Dodonga, The Ultimate Dragon *Demigod of Destruction, Gheek Dongora DLC Missions *(Multi/Boss Battle/Free) The Flaming Raven of the Volcano Trivia *Like Patapon 3, there are 7 Dark Heroes, which is the same, only they have the Seven Archfiends. **In this game, there are 7 Heroes of Vengeance, but they have only one Archfiend. *In the DLC mission, Oakama can be a scythe, and a claw, similar with Akakama. In the Battlefield of Endless Wars, Ravenous wields them. **The DLC mission also appears in the Kamella Patapon series. Category:Patapon Fan Fiction Games Category:Storyline Games Category:Patapon 7